Lindsey Chor-Gom
Lindsey Chor Gom is the daughter of Shau Chor Gom and Ling Chor Gom, the great Kung Fu warriors who Chor Gom prison was named after. She is a female human, age 18. She is the main antagonist in 'Kingdom Come'. Backstory Lindsey’s parents were killed by an evil bison named Lang Woa. She had come to the Jade Palace at a young age, after her parents were killed, and Master Shifu let her stay there. She fell in love with Tai Lung while she was at the Jade Palace training. One day, when she was in her teenage years, Master Shifu brought Lindsey to Mount Valician and trained her to become a fire witch, a person who controls the element of fire. But when Tai Lung turned evil and was sent to Chor Gom prison, she turned evil as well, and tried to break him out of prison. She never succeeded. In 'Kingdom Come' When Po killed Tai Lung, Lindsey kidnapped Po and planned to kill him as revenge. But Kelsi came to Lindsey’s base at Mount Valician and channeled her own powers as a fire witch and battled Lindsey. During the last few moments of the battle, Lindsey's powers began to fade and she went into a state of serious pain when Kelsi fired fireballs at her. The Furious Five came at the last second and knocked Lindsey unconscious. Lindsey was then sent to Chor-Gom Prison, where she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again... Family Lindsey’s parents were Shau and Ling Chor-Gom. They were great kung-fu warriors who Chor Gom prison was named after. In a battle with an evil bison, Lang Woa, Shau and Ling lost their lives, as well as the bison, which led to Lindsey, age five, running away to live at the Jade Palace. While there, Shifu was like a father to Lindsey, teaching her the ways of life and helping her channel her powers. Crushes/Loves Lindsey had true love her entire life, and that was Tai Lung. The two were best friends when they were children, but when they reached their teenage years, they fell in love. Lindsey loved Tai Lung so much that when he on his rampage through the valley of peace, Lindsey told him that if he was planning to turn evil, she would turn evil as well. That led to Lindsey turning evil and trying to break Tai Lung out of prison. Lindsey found Tai Lung when he was near death, and stayed by his side as he was dying. Powers and Weapons Lindsey is a fire witch, a being who can control the element of fire. She can make fire appear out of thin air and even touch lava and not get hurt. She was turned into a fire witch by Master Shifu, who taught her at Mount Valician. She fights with fire and lava, using it against her enemies. She used her powers in her fight with Kelsi Rider and the other Dragon Sisters, but it turned out that the girls were element witches as well, and used their powers against Lindsey’s powers.